


Nothing's Changed

by Anglachel54



Series: Omegaverse Shorts [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Fluff, Gen, assassin!Arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick moment between siblings (AU, Siblings, Fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nice little sibling drabble~  
> Notes:  
> -AU where Arya is Arya Clegane; alpha daughter and Sandor is a beta  
> -Is an assassin for Lannister family  
> -Sandor loves his sister and they both hate Gregor with a passion  
> -Arya had just returned from a mission that morning. After a quick de-brief with the Queen, she came back to her rooms and was about to hit the hay

The loud knocking had Arya frown and turn in her bed, hoping that whoever it was would go away.

Unfortunately, the knocking soon turned to pounding and Arya blearily got up and made her way to the door. As soon as the door opened, she was lifted up into strong arms. The large body seemed to curl into her; a scruffy face pressing into her neck.  
  
The alpha chuckled and hugged back, "Hello Sandor."  
  
A low grumble answered her even as his face pressed even closer. Arya frowned when she brushed her fingers through his hair and came back with wetness.  
  
"Ack!" She grimaced, "Your hair's wet!!"  
  
"Took a bath." Sandor grunted.  
  
"Thank the Gods for that."  
  
The scowl he sent her once he had put her down had her rolling her eyes. "Come in and close the door behind you," she said as she walked over to her dresser for a towel.  
  
She found one and frowned at her brother who was still standing in front of the now closed door, watching her.  
  
"Sit." She commanded, pointing at the edge of her bed. Her brother obeyed, his large frame soon seating heavily down and she placed the towel over his head and began to briskly rub the wet hair. "Honestly, who walks around with wet hair?"   
  
"Heard you were here." Was his muffled response.  
  
"Stupid."  
  
Underneath the towel Sandor smiled at the fondness in her tone.

~

  
Once she removed the towel, Arya snickered at the her brother's messy hair great likeness to an untrimmed hedge. Sandor scowled up at her but she continued to smile as she brushed her fingers through his hair, trying to tame the hairy mass. "Done."   
  
Another knock on the door had the siblings pause.  
  
"That's probably lunch." Arya murmured, walking over to the table and clearing it. "Answer that, would you."  
  
Sandor did so and scowled fiercely at the maid, holding the tray of food. "What?"   
  
"F-f-food for L-lady Arya, milord." The woman stuttered.  
  
"Thanks Celia!" Arya called from inside, "Just pass the tray to Sandor."  
  
The serving maid complied all the while shaking like a leaf before bowing and then scurrying off. Sandor balanced the tray as he closed the door behind the maid and made his way to the now cleared table.  
  
"Looks like the kitchens know you're here." Arya grinned, noting the amount of food. "Wine?"  
  
Sandor nodded, before putting the tray down and then helping himself to some food. The two ate in silence until Sandor glanced at his sister, "How long you here for?"  
  
Arya shrugged, "No idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending but that's really where the fic ended because I passed out while writing it :3 Yay for siblings being awesome~
> 
> {I cracked up at the random servant's name I used...why did my sleepy brain choose Celia? I have no clue.}


End file.
